Olivia Benson: Trevor Langan's Headache
by Stephanie Elisabeth Neal
Summary: A meeting with an ADA and a defense attorney leads to a very confused Olivia Benson. L&O and L&O:SVU crossover. Third in the "Olivia Benson" series.


Detective Olivia Benson entered the precinct house after her pleasant lunch with Alex Cabot, Abbie Carmichael, and Casey Novak. She had gathered some pretty useful advice from her 3 friends. She was confident they wouldn't steer her wrong. After all, they were Serena Southerlyn's friends as well, so they would have both their best ­­­­interests at heart.

It was an overall pleasant experience aside from the disruptive appearance of the slimy defense attorney, Trevor Langan. Olivia was still a little confused about what happened when Casey left, but since Alex and Abbie just kept laughing whenever she asked what had happened, she just let it slide and chalked it up to some inside joke amongst ADAs.

Olivia took a seat at her desk and started up her computer to type up some DD5s. Case files had piled up on her desk while she was in court and out to lunch, so she needed to nix the distractions and get back to work.

"Liv, we got a perp in room 1. His lawyer's here and they want to talk. Casey's in court so the DA's office is sending some ADA from homicide to sit in for her," Elliot said as soon as he spotted Olivia.

"Let's go," Olivia said with a smirk. Her 5s could wait. She thrived on nailing perps to the wall.

Entering the interview room adjacent to Cragen's office, Olivia noticed the perpetrator, Peter Herbert, already seated next to his attorney, none other than Trevor Langan.

"Well well well, if it isn't Peter 'The Pervert' Herbert," Olivia said as she swaggered confidently into the room. "Couldn't keep little Peter in your pants, eh?" Olivia smirked.

Elliot just stood nearby with his arms crossed menacingly.

"Quit harassing my client, Detective," Trevor said in an exasperated tone. He may have been terrified of Olivia, but the bill he was sending to the Herberts warranted some effort on his part to defend the repeat rapist and murderer. "Besides, you're one to talk about keeping it in your pants," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Langan?" Olivia asked forcefully as she stood leaning forward on the table and eyed both men.

Ignoring her question, Trevor asked, "Are you done wasting our time with your intimidation tactics? Where's the ADA?"

"Right here," a voice called out from the doorway.

Olivia was stunned to see none other than Serena Southerlyn enter the interview room. Briefcase in hand, and power suit pressed to perfection, Serena looked poised for battle.

"I'm ADA Southerlyn," Serena introduced herself to the room.

"Where's Casey?" Trevor questioned.

"I'll be handling this interview. Your reputation precedes you, Mr. Langan," Serena smirked. This was their first encounter, so Serena felt that there was a need for professional courtesy.

"Are you up to speed on this case?" Trevor asked rudely in a dismissive tone.

Trevor clearly didn't feel the need to offer her the same professional courtesy, so Serena adopted her hard-assed ADA persona. "I assure you Mr. Langan, that I am just as qualified as ADA Novak is to ignore your ridiculous plea deals on behalf of your client," Serena said smugly. "Shall we get on with it?" Serena asked not wanting to waste anymore of time.

Serena seated herself across from Trevor who sat next to Mr. Herbert. Olivia quickly took a seat on Serena's left in order to keep her protective proximity to the ADA.

"So, Mr. Herbert, what have you got to offer that would make the DA consider pleading you out?" Serena addressed the perp in a calm, professional manner.

"My client has information that the investigating Detectives would find invaluable," Trevor spoke for his client as he sat back into his chair smugly.

"The value of that information has yet to be determined, Mr. Langan. Allow your client speak and we'll see where we go from there. I won't consider a plea arrangement until I know what I'm dealing with," Serena stated with authority.

She was already losing her patience with Trevor Langan. She had never truly understood why Abbie, Alex, and Casey were so disgusted by this man, but less than five minutes into the interview, Serena was grateful she was born a lesbian and that she had come out long ago.

The perp had not once looked away from Serena. He seemed to be studying her. His intent gaze upon her had not gone unnoticed by Olivia who, consequently, placed a protective fist on the table between Serena and Mr. Herbert.

"I can read your mind Herbert," Olivia growled. "Can you read mine?" Olivia asked threateningly as she shot him her patented perp glare. She successfully intimidated him into averting his eyes.

The interview continued in much the same manner, with Serena dismissing Langan's ridiculousness while Olivia acted as a formidable physical buffer. Elliot had been called out midway through the interview by Cragen when he realized Elliot's time would be better spent collaring another suspect with Fin.

After about an hour of a roundabout discussion, it was clear that the defense attorney and his client were merely blowing smoke.

"Thank you for wasting the people's time Mr. Langan. This was almost as entertaining as watching grass grow. The only offer the DA's office would consider making your client is the choice between the needle and the chair," Serena said impatiently as she moved to stand.

"Detective, please escort Mr. Herbert back to lockup," Serena requested professionally.

"My pleasure," Olivia responded with a wink. Trevor took notice of this suggestive action.

As Olivia led Peter back to the holding cell, Serena and Trevor remained in the interview room discussing some legal matters pertaining to Mr. Herbert's comfort level during his detainment.

Trevor packed up his briefcase as they wrapped up their discussion. He thought back to Detective Benson's behavior earlier during the interview. _I guess she's set her sights on yet another ADA_ he thought.

Trevor actually remembered his manners for once as he opened the door and motioned for Serena to exit first.

Serena nodded her thanks and strutted out of the room.

As the two attorneys exited, they spotted Detective Benson seated at her desk working diligently.

A light bulb lit up in Trevor's head. He pulled Serena aside as he requested a moment of her time.

"ADA Southerlyn, I feel the need to warn you. I couldn't help but notice Detective Benson's behavior earlier during the interview. She seemed to be quite taken with you, and I realize that may sound flattering at first, but it's not. She has an ADA fetish and I think she has her sights set on you. I must warn you, she's quite the womanizer," Trevor cautioned.

"Thank you for your concern, Mr. Langan, but I assure you, I can take care of myself," Serena smiled as she fought to contain her amusement.

"I can see you're flattered by her attention, she is a stunning woman after all, but I can't stress this enough. I urge you to keep your distance from that woman," Trevor advised. "She's already plowed her way through three very good friends of mine in the DA's office," Trevor referred to Abbie, Alex, and Casey.

Serena continued to struggle at hiding her amusement.

Trevor had placed a hand on Serena's left arm to keep her in place as he beseeched her. To an outsider, Trevor looked as if her were bullying her.

Neither attorney noticed that they had caught the attention of the detective in question.

Olivia rose form her desk and moved across the room in order to determine whether or not the ADA needed assistance. She couldn't help her actions. Her chivalrousness, her protectiveness, and her valiance, were ingrained in her long before she became a law enforcement officer.

"Is Langan bothering you, Serena?" Olivia asked placing her hand on the small of Serena's back while glaring at Trevor.

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He quickly released his hold on the woman as his jaw dropped.

"I'm fine, but thank you for your concern, Olivia," Serena smiled at the detective.

"You're Serena?" Trevor squeaked.

"It's been a pleasure to meet you Trevor. I've heard so much about you. I'll be sure to let your '_friends_ in the DA's office' know that you send your regards," Serena said politely as she laughed slightly. In her mind though, the laughter was loud and boisterous. "Olivia, it was nice to see you again and I look forward to tomorrow night."

"Me too. Bye Serena," Olivia smiled warmly.

With those last remarks, Serena exited the squad room quickly in order to conference call Abbie, Alex, and Casey.

Trevor said nothing as he staggered out of the squad room shaking his head to ward off the impending headache. _I should have known better_ he thought. _She did it again..._

"Since when is it 'a pleasure' to meet Langan and since when does he have 'friends' anywhere, let alone in the DAs office?" Elliot asked. He had picked up the tail end of the conversation.

"Beats me," replied a genuinely perplexed Olivia Benson. "I've recently accepted the fact that, when it comes to ADAs and Langan, there are some things I just won't get." Olivia tried to get back to work as she unsuccessfully attempted to shake off her confusion.


End file.
